The Blaze from the Shadows trailer
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: coming soon to a fan site near you! who will save the jewellry store from robbers? how does she kick butt? and was will they say about her?


Type of words being use: _quotes,_ description, **narrator**

* * *

**The PowerPuff girls and the RowdyRuff boys protect Townsville before bedtime.**

**What happens at night?**

It was pitch black. Two robbers broke into a jewellery store, stealing anything that's valuable.

**Now that the heroes are in high school, they need their rest. Is there anyone that protects Townsville in the blink of dark?**

A slender figure move through the shadows, unnoticed. The figure took a black mask with sliver glitter, and placed it on her fair-skinned face.

One of the thieves was holding a shivering palm-sized emerald when he heard a voice.

'_Pathetic'_

They looked up to see a young girl, hanging on a balcony. The thieves pointed they're guns at the mystery girl.

**Who's the mystery girl?**

She was wearing a plum coloured t-shirt with black stripes across. The black waistcoat and black skinny jeans showed off the curve in her long and lean body. The deep brown auburn hair was tied up in a ponytail, with a braid across her head, just at the side above her studded ear. The mask hinged to her face.

'_You boys think you can just come in here and steal all these precious __jewels?' _she asked in a low but seductive tone_._

'_What a perfect idea!' _she said again, sarcastically_._

The thieves started shooting at her, seemly endlessly.

**She's a goner**

They stopped shooting to see that she's gone. If they shot her, her body would've fallen to the floor. The floor was bodiless.

The thieves looked confused

'_Where she go?_

Without warning or anything else to alert them, a black converse kicked and a black leather and plum patched glove punched to the ground. One of them got up.

**He doesn't look so pleased**

'_What the..!'_

He was going to say _'what the heck' _if he didn't see the plum and black girl that he was shooting at standing over him.

The other thief grabbed his gun. The girl turned her head just as the gun went 'click'. She moved fast as the bullet darted, but more bullets came. She leaped out of the way and jumped from one wall to another, with the bullets in hot pursuit.

'_What is she, part cat?!' _shirked the gun shooter.

She jumped back to the ground, next to him. She pulled the gun right out of his rugged hands.

'_Hey!' _he yelled before turning pale.

Because at that moment she snapped the gun in half no problem. Then she punched him in the face.

The other guy charged at her, about to hit with a staff. But she jumped backwards over him and high kicked him.

**Will she be a ninja?**

The girl walked over to a phone and dialled. While she was talking, she placed the palm-sized emerald back to its former position.

'_Yeah, I got two knuckleheads trying to rob jewellery, at San Diamonds on 24 high streets' _she said to whoever was on the other line.

'_Hey guys' _yelled a man, coming through the door. _'We're trying to rob here, not make wreckage!'_

'_Excuse me for a sec' _she put down the phone, leaped into the air, and slammed the man into the floor. Then she picked up the phone again.

'_Make those three knuckleheads'_

'_Hey!'_

She turned around to see three boys and three girls taller then her at the entrance. They all had fingerless hands, earless oval heads, and big eyes with colours that are not quite common in the eye colour chart.

**They're here**

One of them, a boy with dark green eyes and spiky black hair, walked over to her.

'_Ok kid. Just tell us who did and we'll take you back to your costume party' _he said

She glared at him.

'_Hello? Anyone home?' _the green boy waved his fingerless hand in front of her.

She had to get out of here. So she brushed pasted him, heading to the stairs.

A girl blocked the way. She looked like the green except in girl form and had light green eyes.

The runaway jumped over her, panting.

'_Wait!'_

She kept running. She opened a door to the roof. She could hear footsteps after her.

**Do they have toes or are they toeless as well?**

When she got to the roof, a flash of blue light passed. A blue eyed girl with pigtailed blonde hair stood in front of her.

'_It's ok' _she said calmly _'I not going to hurt you'_

'_I'm not ready to be seen by so many people' _the runaway

'_Tell you what' _said the sweet girl _'I tell the other that you got away, and you will less distracted the next time. Ok?'_

She had to smile. The blonde was just as sweet as sugar.

She dived off the 6 story building. She performed like a trained gymnast except have to fly across building to building.

She looked up to the midnight sky, to see streaks of red and pink, dark and light green, dark blue and her favourite light blue.

Secretly, she can't wait for next time.

**The end?**

**The Blaze from the Shadows**

**Mystery of the night and her past**

**Coming to a fan fiction site near you!**


End file.
